One of the gang
by Inuyashas only Miko
Summary: I looked out my dorm window watching my new found friend's Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, & Jermeie. Jermeie was chaseing Odd all around trying to kill him. He's proubly being his normal pain in the butt self I thought, saying somthing about Jermeie loveing Aelita
1. Remembering & planing

Ok this is only my seceond Finfiction story but I hope you like it!

Dissclamer: I dont own Code Lyoko and I probuoly never will..but hopefully one day i'll work for them!

CLamer: I do however own the caracture Mary so HA!

Note's: Yumi & Mary & 16, & Ulrich, Odd, & Jermeie are 15! - This means that the caracture is dreaming/Thinking.

I looked out my window waching my new friend's Yumi, Ulrich, Jermeie, & Odd. Jermeie was chaseing Odd around & around trying to pound him.. Probly for teasing Jermeie about Aelita But I dident care...I loved Odd anyway. And that ment soon I would have to tell him my seceret.  
FLASH-BACK :

I was just sitting on my bed crying "I HATE THIS WORLD!" I yelled in frustion, not only had my boy friend just dumped me for a skinner girl, I had been flunking Math, and ganing wight like mad because of my deprition, I looked out my bedroom wiondow I wished I could just go into my favorit TV. show Code Lyoko every thing would be great that I could be a caracture on the show and every thing would allway's turn out good.

I looked up to the sky and yelled, "I JUST WISH I WAS IN CODE LYOKO!" I had allway's wish for that every day, but to day somthing different happend, A bright wight light appered and ingulfed me and then I blacked-out.

I awoke and stared at the lady horving over me, she look'ed like a school nurse..."Were am I!" I saked a little scared.

"Your at Kadic High school, you were found uncontions in the park and some nice yung kid's brought you here." She ended cheerly.

OH MY GOD I'M HERE...I'M HERE "I'M H-E-R-E!" I Shouted with out knowing it.

"Um dear what do you mean your here?" Asked the nurse. I slaped my self mentily thinking, could I get any stupeder!

She looked at me. "What I mean by i'm here i mean...I was on my way to Kadic to enrole when some one grabed my from behind knocking me out, but for some reason they dident take my stuff" I lied, also pointing to my purse on the chair next to the bed. "Oh you pore dear, well you know what i'll go talk to the princiubl and see what we can do, "You stay here!" She said sternly for the first time. "I will" I said aware that even if I wanted to move I couldent because my body was verry sore.

I just sat there smiling like a fool to myself think. I cant belive i'm here...I wonder who those nice student's were the nurse was talking about?

As if they someone somewere herd me some student's walked in and said hi.

"Hey i'm Ulrich." SAid the really cute boy with brown hair. I blushed and said "Hi" "This is Yumi, Odd, & Jermeie" Said Ulrich "Hi"said yumi, "Hello" Said Jermeie, "And I'm Odd" said the boy who I knew from TV.

"Hello Odd I said extinding my hand and wincing as pain shot through my arm. "Sorry i'ed shake your guy's hand's but..OW! I said planly!

This got them to smile, I smiled back." Oh um are you the guy's who brought me here?" I asked all reddy knowing that they probly had.

"Yep that's us" Said Odd in a heroic tone. I giggeled, witch made them all smile. Then the nurse walked back in. "What are all of you doing in here this girl need's her rest, GET OUT NOW!" "BYE!" I said slightly sad not wanteding them to go. "Ok um I spoke to the princibl and he said that we were expcting a new student so you must be Mary? right?" "That would be me" I said smiling & thinking Yes now I dont have to come up with a story as to were my parent's are and stuff

"Well she said breaking me away from my thought, if you intend to stay here at Kaidc you better get going to your first class!" " My eye's winded I hurrly jumped up off the bed compleatly engoring my pain grabed my purse and ran to the only class I new of, Mrs. Hurtz.

END OF FLASH-BACK :

Then a knock sounded at my door breaking me from my thought's I got up and anwsered it.

"Oh hello Yumi" I said chearfully "Hey Mary, rember how I tryed to tell you somthing in class earlyer today? Asked Yumi. "Oh yeah what was it?" I asked. "Well Odd's birthday in comming up and were going to throw a superise party for him, and we need you to help" finished Yumi. "Of corse i'll help woulden't have it any outher way" I said smiling as Yumi & I headed out the door to do some birthday planing.

WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK PLZ R&R AND LET ME KNOW CRITASISOM IN WELCOME IS WELCOMED IT ONLY MAKE'S ME BETTER AT WHAT I DO, BYE!

PS:I know this story my seam like a G or PG right now but it's going to get way better, teeheehee!  



	2. They say it's your birthday, na na na na...

Ok hello it's me again...well (DUH!) srry here's the next chappy!

Dissclamer: No FOR THE HUNDERRTH TIME "I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!

Clamer: but i do own Mary!..so take her and i'll sue every last one of you...(Give's Odd's trade-mark smile)

Note's star's mean the caracture is thinking! ok on with the story!

They say it's your birthday na na na naaa na!  
"Mary how about we get some purple stremer's for Odd's birthday?" Asked Yumi. "Yeah Odd will love that!"Yumi & I had benn shoping for stuff for Odd's birthday for at least two hours and we still had to get all the food! "Ok Yumi let's see 5 gallon bucket of strawberry icecream, CHEAK! Nachoes & cheasse, CHEAK! Soda, CHEAK! Cake,...Cake... OH MY GOD WE FORGOT TO GET THE CAKE!

Yumi & I went back to her house depressed. "I cant bleave I forgot the cake, now Odd's birthday is going to be ruened." "Dont worry Mary i'm shure Odd's birthday will be great" Said Yumi patting Mary on the back. Who ever heard of a birthday without cack! Mary shouted!  
"I have an idea!" Shereked Mary! Mary grabed Yumi's hand and they ran all the way back to Yumi's house!

At Yumi's house :  
Mary & Yumi were standing in Yumi's kitchen, "So...te...ll me what you..r ide..a is." Said the out of breath Yumi. "Well were haveing the party here, so why dont we just make the cake here!" " I dont know, I cant really cook" Said Yumi with a sheepish grin. "Well I do, Odd will have a cake or my name isen't Mary!" "Ooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkk?" Said Yumi.

When Yumi & Mary had finished the cake they steped back to anmire there work. "Well think it's good enuff?" Asked Yumi. "Look's good enuff ot eat" Said Mary egging tord's the cake. "Why do we do with all the extera iceing?" Mary & yumi looked at each outher then smiled cunningly..."I GET THE SPOON" Yelled Mary. "OH NO YOU DONT!" YELLED YUMI!  
After Yumi & Mary had finished off all of the extera iceing, (YUM) they went to work on the deceration's! When they finily finished, there were purple streamer's every were ton's of blooun's(sp?) And pile's & pile's of food!

Yumi looked at the clock."Oh my god it's allreddy 4:30 we still ned to go get Odd's gift's!" Shouted Yumi. "Oh my god hurry run to the Mall and pich up the gift's i'll finish up here!" So Yumi ran to the store & picked up the gift's they had bouth gotten him personallized shrit's Yumi's said,I'm with sexy, and it had an arrow pointing up to the neck, And Mary's gift said,I like to let mind wonder...but sometime's it doesen't come back? Mary & Yumi bouth new Odd liked a good laugh...that was one of the thing's Mary loved about him.

Ok I know that was kinda short but the next chapter will be long, because when Yumi's parent's are away the gang will play. You guy's can give me some idea's as to what game's they should play if you want, TEE HEE HEE:D


	3. They say it's you birthday, na na na naa...

Ok here's the next chappy!

Dissclamer: Aaahhh do I have to?...OK, "I no matter how much I wish I did, do not own Code Lyoko"..."happy now?"

Clamer: I do however own the caracture Mary so at least I own somthing!

Note's: The biggen of this chappy take's place with the rest of the gang, when Yumi & Mary were setting up for Odd's B-day party.

They say it's your birthday, na na na naa, Part 2 

Ulrich's POV 

It was another fun day here at Kadic, I was just sitting under a tree with Yumi talking & watching Jermeie trying to catch Odd. Odd had been makeing fun of Jermeie & Aelita right were Aelita could see all the comotion(sp?) from Jermeie's laptop, I could have sworn Jermeie turned 7 shade's of red! I looked at Yumi watching them also and giggling, she was all way so lovly when she laughed.

Normal POV 

"Ulrich...Ulrich earth to Ulrich". Siad Yumi waveing her hand in frount of my face breaking Ulrich from his thought's.

"What? oh sorry Yumi what were you saying"?

"I was saying", began Yumi. Mary & I are going to go set up for Odd's party my house, You & Jermeie need to keep Odd busy the whole day, and also, go pick up your gift's for him to. Finished Yumi.

"Ok, ok, we will,...sssoooo, I guess i'll see you later at the party"? Asked Ulrich with a slight blush on his cheek's.

"Mayyyyyyyybbbbeeeeee" Teased Yumi.

"I'll see you later Ulrich, BYE"! Said Yumi leaveing to find Mary.

"BYE" Yelled Ulrich after her.

Ulrich looked up at the dorm window he knew as Mary's and saw her watching them, just as he was about to wave she got up and moved away from the window.

Wow, Ulrich thought Yumi's fast Ulrich could tell Mary had some sort of seceret, by the way she allway's changed the subget when they talked about were they grew up and parent's and stuff.

Just then Odd & jermeie came running over tord's Ulrich, and running around & around & around the tree he was leaning aganst, Ulrich fealling bad for Jermeie who was getting tired from chaseing Odd, stuck his foot out triping Odd & Jermeie.

"Hey what did you do that for" Asked Odd.

Ulrich just shruged getting up then smiling.

"AH ha I got you" Said Jermeie pushing Odd's face into th dirt, and then running back to his laptop as fast as he could to talk to aelita who was still giggeling and blushing, witch in turn made Jermeie blush.

Ulrich saw this as his chance and walked over to Jermeie, while Odd was still busy trying to get all the dirt off of his purple shirt.

"Jermeie Yumi & mary allreddy went to set up for Odd's party, we need to go get the gift's. Said Ulrich.

"Ok well i'll go get the gift's and you can keep him busy ok?" Said Jermeie.

"Ok good, rember the party is at 6:00 dont be late or Yumi & ary will bouth be after ME"  
Siad Ulrich.

"Ok ok well I better get going now then bye Ulrich". Said Jermeie walking off.

"Were's he going" Asked Odd walking up him Ulrich.

"Oh...um...he's going to work on Aelita's Anti-virous!" Said Ulrich.

Odd just stood there for a minute like he diden't bleaving him..."OK LET'S GO GET SOMTHING TO EAT THEN!" Siad Odd with one of his trade mark smile's.

"Good idea" Said Ulrich also thinking, Thank you for giveing Odd a bottemless pit for a stomach

Later With Yumi & Mary 

"Well it's allmost 6:00, and every thing's ready...what now?" Asked Mary, who like Odd allway's liked to be doing somthing fun.

"Weeeeeellllllllll...begane Yumi we could think of some fun game's to play" Siad Yumi.

"OH that's a great idea...& sicenc your parent's are gone on a romatic vaction, Said Mary with a sneaky grin, we can play some really F-U-N one's"...hehehe!

Yumi and Mary bouth begane to plot some F-U-N thing's that all of them could play.

Well how is it so far, Good, Bad, Great, So bad it make's your eye's bleed? Let me know R&R! And if you want, tell me what game's you want to see them play BYE FOR NOW!(Give's odd's trade-mark smile)  



	4. They say it's your birthday, na na na na...

Hey people's! Sup here's the next chappy!

Discalmmer: I dont own Code Lyoko get that through your head!

Clammer: I do however own the caracture Mary, & the plot, so take-em And i'll sue you so fast that you'll be paying befor you even know what the heck your paying for!

Note's: Please dissregaurd that I in the last chappy I said star's mean that the caracture is thinking! 

They say it's your birthday na na na naaa: Part 3 

Jermeie's POV   
I ran to the mall as fast as my leg's could carry me, I was soupost to have gotten mine & Ulrich's gift's to Odd over an hour ago, but along the way to the mall I was walking and I was a pink skirt in the window of a store and my thought's drifted over to...AeLiTa...aaahh my sweet Aelita.

My thought's had been on Aelita all day long, if only I could find the Anti-virous, why wasen't I born smarter! I yelled at my self mentely! Well at least she can vist us every now and then. I side.

Then I sudenly rembered why I came to the mall in the first place, ODD'S GIFTS!

Normal POV 

Jermeie hurrdly ran over to the store were his & Ulrich's gift's were on layaway!

"Exquse(sp?) me mam." Said Jermeie to the lady behind the counter.

"Yes, how may I help you young man" Asked the lady, so cheerfully it was kinda creepy.

"..um...I'm here to pick up a layway"

"Ah yes, what's lour last name?" Asked the lady.

"Belipos(sp?) Jermeie Belipos miss" Replied Jermeie.

The lady leaned over a computer sitting on the counter."Belipos, belipos, mumbeled the lady, AH HA! Found it, ok be right back sweety" Said the lady.

Jermeie stood there wateing pationitly his thought's drifting to Aelita rembering how buttfule he thought she was when he first saw her in all her virtule glory, when all of a sudden Sissi came walking up to him breaking him from his thought's.

"Oh hello Jermeie dear!" Said Sissi in her shrill voice!

"What do you want Sissi!" Asked Jermeie quite coldly.

"Nothing really just wanted to know if you hav...But Sissi was cut off.

"No Sissi I haven't seen Ulrich & no I will not tell you if I see him, nore will I tell him you said HI, and no he's never going to go out with you so just go! Said Jermeie so coldly it could have frozen HELL OVER!

"The hurt looking Sissi stomoped off cursing under her breath!

Ha, thought Jermeie to him self, finaily gone, that voice of her's really kinda hurt's my ears!

"Ok here it is" Said The lady comming back with a box in a creepy cheerfully way.

"Thanks" Said Jermeie paying for it and takeing it & running befor she had a chance to say good bye and send shivers down his spine.

"Good got the gift's, and now onto the party" Said Jermeie to no-one impertickular.

"OH MY GOD!" Shreaked Jermeie looking at his watch, it's allreddy 5:51! "If i'm not there soon Yumi, & esplishly Mary, will kill me!

Jermeie ran as fast as his leg's could carry him, witch was superlizzingly fast it was 5:55 when he reached Yumi's house.

-DiNg-DonG- Rang Yumi's door bell.

"Comming" Shouted Yumi heading for the door.

"Oh hey Jer, what took you so long? Ulrich just called me he's on his way with Odd right now!" Said Yumi.

"Sorry, I was on my way to the mall to pick up Ulrich's & myself's gift's when,...um,...never mind. Siad Jermeie not really wanting to tell Yumi of his thought's about Aelita.

Yumi smirked knowing what Jermeie was probubly thinking about anyway,Then Mary came out of the kitchen.

"JERMEIE THERE YOU ARE ODD'S GOING TO BE HERE ANY SECEOND AND YOU DONT EVEN HAVE YOUR GIFT'S WRAPED! YOU ONLY TURN 16 ONCE MISTER SO HURRY EVERYTHING NEED'S TO BE PIRFICT! Shouted Mary at Jermeie, then noticeing him expertion of fear.

"Sorry Jer diden't mean to yell" Said Mary with a sheepish grin.

"That's ok Mary I know it's only because you like Odd." Said Jermeie with a smirk.

"Mary blushed as brightly as mars, You better wipe that smirk off your face Jer befor I take it off with a cheese greater!" Said Mary threatlingy!

Jermeie caushtionitly inched into the liveing room to wrap his gift's. Jermeie wasen't a fradie-cat but he made Mary mad & the last person that made mary mad jot her ass kicked, Mary wasen't mean or concedered(sp?) the tough chich,but if someone tease's her or hurt the one's she love's whooo-boy buck and couver!

-dInG-dOng- Yumi's door bell rang!

"Oh it's them!" Yumi wispered, "every body hide"

Mary hid right behind the kitchen door's ready to launch out and hug Odd, makeing it look like just a SUPERISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUG!

Yumi hid with Jermeie behind the couch.

"Come in" Yelled Yumi.

The door slowly opened and Ulrich & odd steped in... "SUPERIZE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ODD!" Shouted Ulrich, Yumi Jermeie, & Mary who jumped on him giveing him a hug witch made him blush.

"Wow all this for me?" Asked Odd with a smile so big they were shure it would crack his face.

"Of corse you only turn 16 once, witch Mary informed me" Siad Jermeie, muttering the last part, so no one could here him but unfortionitly Mary did and sent him a death like glare that made him yipe.

"Ok Odd first CAKE!" Shouted Mary bringing out the lovely cake Yumi & her self made for him, It was a three layer cake with yellow frosting between the layer's and purple and dark purple frosting on the rest, and a brown iceing drawn pitcher of Kiwi on the top.

"Oh cool were did you get this huge cake!" Asked Odd mouth drooling.

Mary was about to speak but Yumi cut her off, "Mary made it Odd!" Said Yumi smiling at Mary giving her all the creadit.

"Wow thank's Mary" Said Odd smiling.

"...um...your welcome" Said Mary mouthing over to Yumi "I owe you one!"

"Well let's not just stand here staring at it all day let's eat!" Said Ulrich.

"Took the word's right out of my mouth" Said Odd & Mary in unicesn(sp?)

After the gang had litlery douvered all of the cake with most af the help from Mary & odd of corse, they dicided to open the gift's.  
Odd' opened Ulrich's & Jermeie's first Ulrich had gotten him a bright neon yellow CD player with matching head phones.

Jermeie had gotten him what looked like three baby outfit's, but turned out to be clouse for dog's like Kiwi, a Green sweat-shirt, four little blue shoe's kiwi's sized, and a matching pare of two-toned purple pant's just like Odd's, everyone laughed when they saw Odd's face of pure happyness.

"Ok Odd open these this is from Mary & me" Said Yumi handing him two more box's.

"Odd opened Yumi's first and tryed on the t-shirt, all of them laughed when they saw it (A/N: If you want to know what it said you should have read the earlyer chappy's! ) all but Mary that is, she was still recovering from the shock that Odd took his shirt off and she saw his bare well toned chest!

Yumi seeing this elbowed Mary and she snaped back to earth.

Then Odd put on Mary's gift also a t-shirt.

"Well what do you think?" Asked Odd.

"Sound's just like you Odd" Said Ulrich cracking up.

Odd just smiled at Mary & Mary smiled back back makeing him blush witch also made her blush.

They tryed to hide it best they could but ovously the rest of the gang saw all of them smirking at the two.

"OK said Yumi breaking the silents. what now"

"I know" Said Mary with a sneaky grin.

"Ah oh I know that look" Said Ulrich looking at Mary.

"Let's play some game's!" Finished Mary.

So once all of the gang had aggered the all sat in a cercile on the liveing-room floor.

"Ok I know let's play Truth ro Dare" Said Yumi who allreddy decied earlyer with Mary on that game.

"Ok who's first...Yumi you start" Said Ulrich.

"Ok said Yumi...Jermeie truth or dare? "Truth said Jermeie. Ok, earlyer when I asked why you took so long and you said you just got desteracted by somthing, what was it?" Asked Yumi with a evil grin.

"I...um...well...Pass!" Said Jermeie!

"No, jer come on you have to tell!" Said Odd.

"Ok, ok, well i was on my way to the mall, when I saw this pink t-shirt in the window of a shop and it just reminded me of Aelita." Said Jermeie blushing like mad.

"AH HA I KNEW IT!" Said Yumi.

"Yeah yeah ok well now it's my turn!" Said Jermeie cunningly and I have the pirfict one, Yumi truth or dare?

"Dare i'm not letting you have it that easily " Said Yumi knowing he was going to ask who she liked.

"Jermeie just smiled, ok well in that case I dare you to pick TRUTH! Said Jermeie still smiling.

"Hey wate you cant do that!" Shouted Yumi.

"Nothing say's I cant" Replied Jermeie.

"Ok I pick truth." Mumbeled Yumi.

" Ok then Yumi who do you like?" Asked Jermeie with a sneaky smile.

"I...um...I well you see...I LIKE ULRICH OK HAPPY!" Shouted Yumi so loud the naber's(sp?) probubly herd.

Everyone looked at Ulrich, he was blushing like a freak!

"Yo...u do...?" Asked Ulrich in slight shock.

"Yeah...verry much" Replied Yumi also blushing like a freak.

"Ooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkk" Siad Odd, this is getting wierd, Yumi ask somone. Said Odd breaking Yumi from her & Ulrich's thought's witch were exactly the same.

"Oh yeah right...um Mary Truth or Dare?" Asked Yumi.

"...um...Dare?" Said Mary.

"OK...um...who do you like?" Asked Yumi not realy trying to be mean, but was still mad at Jermeie, so decided to take it out on Mary who she allreddy knew like Odd.

A look of horror & hattered pased over Mary's face when she looked at Yumi who realized what she had just asked.

"No I mean not that a different question!" Shreaked Yumi.

"No no, said Ulrich she has to anwser the first question Yumi."

"Oh yeah" Said Yumi, looking over at Mary and mouthing "Sorry!"

"Well, Mary began, I guess now is a good as time as any, I like... said Mary turning to look at Odd then nealing down infront of him cupping his face in hir hand's decetly and kissing him right infront of every body even Aelita who Jermeie had brought up on his laptop and was now watching all the comotion(sp?).

Then Mary finily broke the kiss, witch lasted longer than then thought, and witch Odd had slowly started to reaturn after getting over the inital shock of her kissing him in the first place, and finished saying, "I like you Odd.

OH HOW ROMANTIC...wate what will Odd thnik will he have liked it tell Mary that he love's her to, Or tell her that it's just not there for him breaking her heart into tiny pices! Tune in next time and find out in the next chappy intiteled More F-U-N game's!

PS:You can vote on what you would like to happen if you want,Let me know!  



	5. Odd & Mary tell all

Ok here's the next chappy :D!

Disclammer: I DONT OWN CODE LYOKO SO THERE!

Clammer: I DO OWN MARY AND THE PLOT SO TAKE EM AND YOUR DEAD MEAT!

Mary & Odd tell all (  
"I like you Odd...Mary finily finished.

The rest of the gang just sat there looking from Mary to Odd, then back to Mary and again to Odd.

Everyone was slightly worried all hopeing Odd would not say somthing Mary woulden't want to here.

Ulrich wasen't really worried, Odd not only snored but also talked in his sleep were he would mutter Mary's name all night long.

Odd reached up takeing Mary's hand's off of his face and into his own, "Mary Odd began..."YES" Qusetioned Mary slightly impashtionet(sp?). "Mary I,...I,...um,...the thing is, well,...OH WHAT THE HECK I LIKE YOU TO! Odd shouted at the top of his lung's. "REALLY" Asked Mary in shock thinking /How could he possably like me/ "Yes really" said Odd leaning in and giving her a quick peck on the lip's.

The rest of the gang let out a light sigh, Jermeie was still blushing from watching bouth of them kiss like that in-front of them, Yumi was smiling at Ulrich, who was smilling back at her, & Aelita was litterly clapping her hand's with joy watching the two from Jermeie's laptop.

Then Mary grabed him fircly by the neck of his shirt, pulling him in for a heated kiss, Odd soon reaturned the kiss, bouth so into it now that they dident even remember the outher's were there.

"Aaahhhh-heeeeeeemmm" Coughed Jermeie fakely to get there attention.

Mary broke the kiss looking around the room to see everyone staring at her, at first she though /Why on earth is everyone looking at me like that/ Then she rembered what had happend, Mary was so intranced by Odd she kind of blanked out.

Mary & Odd after thinking about what had just happend, blushed as red as a rose.

"...um...um...uh...um" Stuttered Mary still blushing.

"Ah...see...um...uh..um" Odd also stuttered still red.

"Ooooooookkkkkkk " Said Jermeie, 'I'm going to go bring Aelita here I think she could come today just for the party." So Jermeie got up and left to feach Aelita, When he reaturned the rest of the gang were watching THE GRUGE a horror movie Mary had rented. (A/N: For all of you who havent see the gruge I feal sorry for you.) Aelita walked strate in-frount of the TV. saying.

"I'm so happy you two finily told each outher that you liked each outher, Jermeie had told me so much about how ovessies it was that Mary liked you Odd" Said Aelita with a smile.

Mary gave Jermeie a death glar and stood up.

"Jermeie I warned you, and now your going to get it!" Said Mary chaseing after him.

Jermeie ran into the kitchen were Mary cought him and put ice down his pant's!

"WOOH THAT'S COLD!" Shouted Jermeie running around like a fool trying to get the ice out of his pant's.

Aelita ran over fealling sorry for Jermeie after all thought Aelita /It was my fault I dident know it was a seceret, Aelita then put a hand on Jermeie's sholder stoping him from jumpin around, and then stuck her hand down his pant's and pulled out the ice makeing everyone gasp!

"AELITA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Shouted Yumi.

Just then Jermeie passed out.

"JERMEIE... what wrong with him Mary!" Asked Aelita in shock.

"It's ok Aelita he just fanted." Mary asured her friend.

"Oh, ok, as long as he is ok...why did he pass out?" Asked the inocent Aelita.

"Um...well...probubly because you just stuck your hand down his pant's!" Shouted Odd.

"I dont understand what's wrong with that?...did he need the ice? Asked Aelita verry confused.

"Um,..no,...well...um,..uh,.."Odd diden't know what to say.

Just then Jermeie woke up sakeing his head.

"JERMEIE YOUR OK!" Said Aelita kneeling down to hug him.

Jermeie blushed so bright he looked like a traffic light.

"Jermeie are you ok? Why did you faint?" Asked Aelita worried.

".Aelita do you know what make's boy & girl's different?" Asked Mary slightly afraid of the anwser.

"No why?" Asked Aelita.

"Well who want's to tell her" Asked Mary casualy looking around.

Then everyone looked at Jermeie, & once again he passed out.

Oh this is going to be good! Poor Jermeie i'm superised he dident have a heart attack, lol! Well to find out what happens in the next chappy R&R!

PS: You can vote for who you think should tell Aelita I bet your hopeing it's Jermeie because that would be so funny :D! Well as I said befor R&R BYE!  



	6. Wishes do come true

OK here's the next chappy bleave me it's going to be funny!

Disclammer: I DONT OWN CODE LYOKO ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!

Clammer: I DO HOWEVER OWN THE CARACTURE MARY, & THE PLOT SO TAKE-em & I"LL SUE!

"Who want's to tell her" Asked Mary casualy looking around.

Then everyone looked at Jermeie and once again he passed out...

"JERMEIE! Why does he keep passing otu!" Asked Aelita allmost in tears!

"It's ok Aelita dont worry he's fine he's just a little...um...shook-up right now!" Said Mary!

Then Mary looked at Ulrich, Odd, & Yumi asking,"Ok who's going to tell her?"

Mary looked at Ulrich, & Ulrich shook his head rapedly!

Then Mary looked at Odd, & then thought better of it!

"Then Mary looked at Yumi."Yumi you tell her!" Said mary pushing Aelita tord's Yumi.

"WHAT ME WHY!" Well...um...actualy because I thought maybe..um Wisper's in yumi's ear"Maybe you had most expereonce in the aera!"

"WHAT YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU WANT ME TO TELL HER BECAUSE YOU THINK I DID THAT!" Shouted Yumi so loud Jermeie woke with a start.

"Wooh what happend" Asked Jermeie slightly dazed.

"You passed out" Said Ulrich.

Jermeie stood up and saw Aelita and it all came rushing back to him & he blushed like an over ripe tomatow.

"ANYWAY...begane Yumi, I not telling her"

"TELLING ME WHAT" Shouted Aelita getting frusterated that every one was talking about her and she dident even know what they were talking about.

"Jermeie I think you should tell her." Said Mary planly.

"WHAT..m...m...mEEE why?" Asked Jermeie backing away slowly.

"Why, well because you & Aelita are like...well best friend's!" Said Mary.

"Yeah but i'm a...a..gu..y & s..he'..s a gir...l!" Studtered Jermeie!

"So what your clouser to her that any of us you tell her!" Said Mary.

"So" Said jermeie planly.

"SO, sew up your but it's got a hole in it! TELL HER JERMEI!" Mary said pushing Jermeie towrd's Aelita & proud of her snappy come-back and happy it made Odd fall to the ground and laugh.

"Fine but you owe me" Said Jermeie draging Aelita up stare's and into the bathroom.

"So think he'll even get through the first sentence befor he passes out?" Asked Mary.

"No" Anwsered everyone planly.

Mean while in the bathroom IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Jermeie tell me what the heck is going on" Said Aelita a little angry.

"ok Aelita well...um...uh...see...the thing is...well" Jermeie just couldent make secentences.

"It's ok Jermeie just tell me what your sopost to." Said Aelita unaware the next 20 minutes could posaably changeg her life.

"Ok Aelita first thing's first...

20 minutes later.

"And that's it" Said Jermeie so, so, sooo, glad it was finily over.

Aelita couldent move...she just stared at Jermeie blushing so hard she looked like a tomatow with hair!

Jermeie coulden't move after that eather he just stared at Aelita also blushing so hard he looked like a tomatow with hair.

Jermeie's POV.

/OH MY GOD I CANT BLEAVE I JUST TOLD AELITA ABOUT ABOUT THE FREAKEN BIRD'S & THE BEE'S!

Aelita's POV.

/OH MY...NOW I KNOW WHY IT WAS SO HARD FOR JERMEIE TO SPEAK...HE IS SO BRAVE, DURNING THE "TALK" AS THEY CALL IT JERMIE HAD EXPLANED ALL KIND'S OF THING'S EVEN EMOITION'S...IT WAS ALL GOOD TILL HE GOT TO THAT BECAUSE HE STARTED TO EXPLANE THE EMOITION CALLED LuSt AND THAT WAS BAD BECAUSE I HAD FELT THIS BEFOR, WHEN EVER I WAS AROUND JERMEIE...

NORMAL POV.

Jermeie was the first to speak, "Aelita...um...uh are you...um..ok?" Asked Jermeie who himself wasen't ok.

"...um...uh...Jermeie?"

"Yes Aelita"

Jermeie and Aelita were were now somehow only inche's away from each outher.

"Aelita?"

"Jermeie...I...I...I...Then Aelita & Jermeie bouth jumped tord's each outher at the same time embracing each outher in a kiss.

Jermeie was kissing her with all of the passtion that was locked up inside him for so long, & Aelita was kissing with all the passtion she ever knew.

Then Jermeie and her begang to makeout, Jermeie put his arm's around her pitet figure & she took off his glasses and ran her finger's through his hair.

Jermeie then with out noticeing it licked her mouth wishing for acess & Aelita's instink's took over and she opened her mouth welcomeing him inside the toung's danced around each outher wanting more then Jermeie toltly lost it and began kissing her neck, make Aelita shiver with joy, Jermeie was happer that he had bee in a long time finily being able to kiss his love. Then Aelita did somthing that made Jermeie gasp she took his ear and began to nibbel it, makeing Jermeie mone with delight, then he began to kiss her again more hungerly htan the first time, and now his hand's were romeing around under her shirt rubbing her bare back. Aelita couldent take it anymore she shoved Jermeie down off the eage of the tub were he was sitting and into it and shut the curten.

Meanwhile down stare's 

"Ok what is takeing him so long" Asked Odd.

"Well aelita proubly has tone's of question's and Jermeie has to anwser them all and tell her of the bird & the bee's, why do you think he's takeing so long!" Said Yumi with a (DUH) kind of look.

"Ok well let's go cheak on how there doing" Said Mary standing up and heading tord's the stares while the outher's followed.

Back in the bathroom.

Jermeie was now under Aelita and kissing her fearcly, while Aelita was nealing over him and becomeing luster & luster by the minute.

Then the door opend and the rest of the gang steped in.

"Were are th... Began Yumi, But Mary put a finger to her lip's sushing her and pointing to the bath-tub.

The whole gang walked over to the tub and Yumi flung the curten open reaviling the makeing-out couple.(A/N:I would stop it here makeing a cliffy but...I must write what happen's next!)

Jermeie & Aelita jumped at the sound and stoped kissing and looked up.

"Somebody get the hose" Said Mary jokeingly.

"I...um...uh..." Stuttered Jermeie standing up.

"I wasen't I mean we...But Aelita put her finger to Jermeie's lip's hushing him and then turned to the outher and said." Please leave" Then she shut the curten and once again turned to Jermeie and began kissing him.

"Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, & Mary then left the bathroom.

"What just happend?" Asked Odd.

"I think Aelita just shooed us out of Yumi's bathroom so she could finish makeing out with Jermeie. Said Ulrich in a state of shock.

"When I told Jermeie to tell her about the bird's & the bee's I diden't really mean that way" Said Mary also in a state of shock.

"HEY! Shouted Yumi storming back into the bathroom.

"Hey you two lovebird's! Yumi begane through the curten, I dont have anything against you to makeing-out but COME-ON I SHOWER IN THER! Yelled Yumi in slight descust.

Then Aelita opened the curten and steped out, "Hey guy's let's go watch a movie and have nacho's" Said Aelita walking down the stare's like nothing had happend.

Then the whole gang turned to Jermeie who was backed up against the wall of the shower, shirt and hair all a-mess and not wereing ihs galsses and had pink junk smeared all over his face and from what they could see all over his neck & upper chest.

"Jermeie..hello...are you ok" Asked Ulrich.

"If so can you say somthing" Asked Yumi.

Jermeie just stood there.

Odd and Mary started giggeling, while Ulrich half smiled and Yumi was trying to estblish(sp?) comunacation.

"Jermeie say somthing" Said Yumi.

"...wow." Were the only word's Jermeie uttered.

WOW look's like Jermeie finily got what he allway's wanted, and who ever knew Aelita was all along wishing the same thing. Well i'll post the next chappy soon R&R or I wont BYE!  



	7. Party is my middel name

Well here is the next chappy for my beloved fan's! LOVE YALL PEACE!

Disclammer: I dont own code lyoko ok get that through your head's!

Clammer: I own Mary & the plot...and all the snappy dialoug!

Party is my middel name !

After Yumi finily snaped Jermeie back to the real world the gang went back down-stare's to finish there game of Truth or Dare.

"Ok who's turn is it?" Asked Odd.

"It's mine" Said Mary.

"Ok, let me see...um...Ulrich!" Said Mary with her sneeky grin.

"Ah oh dont like that look" Said Ulrich.

"Ok Truth or Dare?"

"um...Dare?" Said Ulrich.

"Ok good um, I dare you to...Mary look's at Yumi then to Ulrich, I Dare you to take off your shirt...bouth of them, for Yumi and keep them off for the rest of the game.

"Mary" Said Yumi giggeling.

Aelita blushed, while Mary & Odd snickered.

Ulrich then took off bouth of his shirt's reaveling a pretty nice chest & some verry fine abs.

Mary looked at Yumi who was blushing like mad.

"Ok Ulrich your turn" Said Mary.

"Ok...um...Mary Truth or Dare?" Asked Ulrich.

"Mary not wanting to do anything crazy picked truth.

"Ok...um...what made you come to france I mean why not just go to a bording schllo in the US?" Asked Ulrich.

Mary looked around in horror from face to face all of thenm lissening intently.

"I...um...hey let's get somthing to eat" Said Mary standing up.

"No Mary come on anwser the question." Said Yumi.

"I...I...I cant tell you...not yet anyway" Said Mary looking down.

"Why not" Asked Ulrich standing up and putting a hand on Mary's sholder.

"BECAUSE I JUST CANT" Mary shouted at the top of her lung's.

"Ok, Ok" You can tell us when your ready." Said Ulrich, Mary & Ulrich might not look clouse but they kinda knew what the outh was allway's fealing so Ulrich patted her on the sholder and they sat down and rezumed there game.

"Ok um Mary still has to do a Truth" Remined Odd.

"Oh yeah, Ok Mary..um... Oh I know when you first saw us what did you think of each of us" Asked Ulrich.

"Um..well are you shure you want to know" Asked Mary.

"Yes" Said everyone.

"Ok..well...um...remember I dont think this of you now, this is just when I first saw you guy's jugeing the cover of you.

"OK well Yumi, Yumi I was scared of you I thought HOLLY CRAP GOUTH!

Everyone burst out laughing.

"And Aelita bleave it or not I thought you were proubly a party girl I think it was because of the pink hair, but then again juging from what I saw in the bathroom I might have been right" Said Mary giggeling while Jermeie & Aelita blushed like over ripe tomatow's.

"And Jermeie I thought you were kinda cute in a inocent sort of way" Said Mary giggeling , makeing Jermeie blush & Aelita twich at the word CuTe!

"Dont worry Aelita he's all your's" Said Mary watching Aelita.

Aelita blushed while Odd snickered.

"Ok then Odd, well I allway's thought...well...um...I allway's thought you had a really cute..butt" Said Mary turning pink, while Ulrich & Yumi snickered & Jermeie & Aelita smiled.

"What are you laughing about Ulrich I haven't done you yet" Said Mary in a I have a little superise up my sleeve kinda voice.

"Well what did you think of Ulrich" Asked Yumi.

"Well I dont know if I should tell you guy's" Said Mary.

"Ah come on it cant be that mean" Said Ulrich.

"Oh no it's not mean at all" Said Mary.

"Then tell" Said Yumi.

"Ok ok well I first saw you in the inffermerie, and...um...I..."Just tell us exatly what went through your mind when you was him" Interupted Odd.

"Ok I thiught, "GOD I'DE LIKE TO THROUGH HIM ON THIS BED AND DO HIM LIKE THERE WAS NO TOMARROW!" Mary shreeked blushing a bright, bright, bright, bright, bright red.

Ulrich blushed so hard his face looked marroun, then Mary looked at yumi.

"Sorry Yumi I tryed to warn you." Said Mary.

"it's ok...YOU DONT THINK OF HIM LIKE THAT STILL DO YOU? Asked Yumi worry evedent in her voice.

"NO WAY" Said Mary ashuring her friend.

"Yeah, she just think's of Odd like that" Said Jermeie smirking.

"Mary's face turned soled pink and she glared at Jermeie who if look's could kill let's just say Jermeie woulden't just die he would probubly be torchered first.

"Sorry I was just kidding" Said Jermeie with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Ok...but dont let it happen again.!" Said Mary.

"Ok well i'm getting tired of this" said Mary.

"Well what should we do" Asked Ulrich.

"I know let's go dancing" Said Mary.

"What no we cant leave the house!" Said Yumi.

"Oh come on Yumi your parent's are here & i'm shure they diden't say no leaveing the house" Said Mary eyebrow raised.

"Well no...Ok what the hack let's go" Said Yumi standing up.

So the whole Gang changed into some club clouse and headed out the door to the nearest club (Club Heat).

Once there they were stoped by Jermeie.

"What Jermeie we need to sneak pasy the door gaurd." Said Mary.

"Well it might be easer with thease" Said Jermeie holding up some little card looking thing's.

"WOH Jermeie were did you get thease?" Asked mary now takeing what they found out were fake ID card's.

"Well I just thought never know when your going to need thing's like thease" Said Jermeie with a sneeky smile.

So the gang whent up to the door showed the guy there ID's and whent inside.

"Wow look at all the light's" Said Aelita.

"Yeah this place is cool" Said Odd.

"Ok let's go get a boot and get somr food and drink's."Said Yumi.

The gang soon found a booth near the dance floor and sat down.

"Hello" Said a your wateress comming up to them.

"Would you all like to order some drink's?" Asked the lady.

"Befor anyone could anwser Mary said "Shure, what do yall want?"

The gang not wanting to get Mary introuble just ordered some drink's Aelita & Jermeie just got coke's While Odd & Mary got two martine's & nachos.

"And for you two?" ASked the lady looking at Yumi & Ulrich.

"I just want water" Said Yumi.

"I'll have a sex on the beach" Said Ulrich.

"Ok comming right up" Said the lady walking away.

Yumi looked at Ulrich, "Ulrich why did you just order a drink" ASked Yumi a little mad.

"oh come on Yumi only one and beside's this is probubly the only time will every get to drink anyway." Ulrich finished.

"Well ok but first you have to dance with me." Said Yumi pulling Ulrich out of the booth and onto the dacne floor, were thay danced to a slow song.

"I'll go get the drink's" Said Odd in a hurry to stuff his face with nachoes.

Soon after Jermeie & Aelita finished there coke's they went to dance leaveing Odd & Mary alone.

"So this place is preety cool " Said Mary.

"Yeah" Odd agreed.

After awhile Odd & mary began to feel tipsy, and soon the rest of the gang came back.

"Wow that was fun Jermeie" Said Aelita.

"Yeah it was" Said Jermeie busy staring at Aelita.

"So are you two going to dance anytime soon?" Yumi asked mary & Odd.

Odd looked at Mary, "Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to" Said Mary getting up and heading to the dance floor with Odd.

But the slow song that had been playing ended and a fast and slightly dirty song began to play.

"Oh Odd i dont really know how to dance to this kind of song" Said Mary.

"That's ok i'll teach you" Said Odd.

So Odd tought Mary a few move's and soon they began to dance, but while they were danceing they were slowly moveing closer to each outher.

And soon they were dirty danceing, Mary had never really dirty danced befor but soon found out she was good at it.

The rest of the gang watched from there tabel in shock at how dirty they were danceing.

Odd had hie left leg between Mary's and Mary had her right leg between his, and they were grinding up against each outher, if there wasrn't music playing you would hav thought that they were haveing sex.

"Wow your really good at this" Said Odd smileing.

"Well I just have a good teacher." Said Mary smileing sudutctively at him.

Then Mary stoped danceing.

"What's wrong?" Asked Odd.

"OH nothing I'm just hot, wate just a minute" Said Mary, Then mary took off the long dark purple jacket she was wereing and flung it over to there tabel.

Odd was speachless Mary was only wearing a little pare of tan short's that stoped two inch's above middel thy and a lavnder strapless top with a pocket in the front that showed a little of her middrift like Yumis black shirt.

Mary then walked back to him moveing her hips with the beat of the music.

Odd smiled at her sudtively, and they began dirty danceing again bouth there body's sweaty and hot, hips grinding against each outher.

After the misic had finished Mary looked at Odd.

"Sorry" Said Mary.

"For what?" Asked Odd.

"For danceing like I just did, it was the alcohol talking."

"Well actualy Mary whenI went to get the drink's I kinda told them to make your's and mine non-alcoholic." Said Odd looking at the floor.

"I...um...why did you do that?" Asked Mary

"Well...um...my dad is an alcoholic and I just wanted you to be your self...your all reddy a party anamile you dont need anything to drink." SAid Odd smiling.

"Well thank's Odd I kinda need bounder's sometime's i'm just like you." Said Mary smileing back at him.

"Well that bring's up one interesting point you danced that way all by your self, maybe I should have giveing you the alcohol maybe I would have gotten more" Said Odd.

"Maybe" Said Mary walking back to the table with a smirk.

At 1:48 in the morning the gang totlty partyed out and Ulrich & Yumi drunk, dicided to head back to yumi's house.

Back at Yumi's 

"Ok well I dont know about you guy's but i'm hungery" Said Mary.

"Oh wate for me" Said Odd following Mary into the kitchen.

"I'm going to bed comming Jermeie" Asked Aelita.

Once Mary & Odd were done stuffing there face's for the seceond time they went back into the liveing room.

Aelita and Jermeie were sound asleep in each outher's arm.

And Mary & Odd dicided to do the same and soon fell asleep, enther of them noticeing nether Ulrich nor Yumi were there.

Ooooohh how sweet! lol Hey I wonder were Yumi & Ulrich are hehehe R&R and you'll find out in the next chapter. BYE!  



	8. One warm night

OK here's the next Chappy plz dont kill me I'm posting as fast as I can!

Disclammer: I DONT OWN...code lyoko I know it's sad I also dont own any song's that I put in my fan fic's!

Clammer: I do however own Mary & the plot so dont take them!  
44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

One night ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) (

Soon Odd and Mary fell asleep in each outher's arm's, right along with Aelita & Jermeie, neather of them noticeing neather Ulrich nor Yumi were there...

"Oh Ulrich stop it" Giggeled Yumi.

"What you are pretter than anyone I ever knowen." Said Ulrich.

"Hey Ulrich?"

"Yeah Yumi?"

"I think HiC-uP that were drunk!" Said Yumi while laughing.

"Yeah we are HAHAHA!" Said Ulrich also while laughing.

When Ulrich & Yumi had gotten home they staggered up the stare's and topeled on to Yumi's bed from laughing so much.

"Hey Yumi"

"Yes Ulrich dear" Said Yumi mimicking Sissi's voice.

"I really do love you, you know that right." Asked Ulrich sounding serious even though he was drunk.

"REALLY" Shreaked Yumi in a drunmen tone.

"Yeah really" Said Ulrich turning his head and looking strat inot her eye's.

"I really love you to" Said Yumi, now turning her head so now they were only three inche's apart.

Then Ulricg grabed Yumi and embraised her in a loveing kiss, soon Yumi returned in and gladly opened her mouth letting Ulrich's toung rome her's and soon Yumi roled on top of him and there kisses got even deeper, and some how with out noticeing it Ulrich's hand's went ffrom her face to her cream coulered hip's. Then Yumi pulled off Ulrich's shirt's and started to plant kisses along his chest, then Ulrich switched place's with her and beagan kissing on her neck, Yumi let soft mone's escape from her lip's, then Ulrich began to take his hand and slid it up Yumi shirt sending shiver's up her spine. But then Yumi sat up.

"What is it" Asked Ulrich.

"I'm just not ready for this Ulrich." Replied Yumi a little sad.

"It's ok, I'de wate forever for you" Said Ulrich with a smile.

"I love you Ulrich" Yumi said with all the love and compation she ever felt for him.

"And I you" Said Ulrich makeing Yumi smile.

Then Ulrich got up and started to head for the door.

"Ulrich dont go, stay with me"

So Ulrich walked beck to the bed were he held Yumi in his arm's all night long and never once letting go.

The next morning !

" GOOD MORNING EVERYONE WHO WANT TO GO FOR A WALK EITH ME?" Aelita said wakeing up everyone.

"Morning allreddy" Asked Odd.

"It's not morning yet it's only like 8:30 go back to sleep" Complaned Mary roleing back into Odd's arm's.

"Dont worry Aelita i'll go with you" Said Jermeie standing up.

"Yeah go with him you to can makeout somewere" Said Mary makeing Odd snicker Mary was allwas a little grumpy in the morning.

Jermeie just glared at them and then took Aelita's hand in his and they headed out the door.  
44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 Ok how was that sorry it's not long the next chappy will be longer well R&R BYE!  
44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 


	9. Are we just friend's?

Ok here's the next chappy! sorry it took so long!

Disclammer: I dont own Code Lyoko.

Clammer: I do own Mary & the plot so dont take them!

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Are we just friend's?

Jermeie just glared at Mary's coment and took Aelita's hand in his and walked out the door.

"So wear were we?" Asked Odd in a sudctive voice.

"I think just about here" Said mary smileing and cuddenling up in his arm's.

Jermeie & Aelita's walk

"So Aelita do you allway's get up earyl in the morning?" Asked Jermeie.

"Oh yes, I just love this time of day" Said Aelita smileing.

"Me to" Said Jermeie also smileing.

Aelita & Jermeie walk a little while not talking just enjoying each outhers companey.

"Aelita? " Jermeie finily spoke.

"Yes Jermeie" Aelita said stoping still holding his hand.

"Well...um...uh...er...Are we um, now officaly more then friend's" Asked Jermeie makeing a major blush apper on his face.

"Well...um...do you want to be more" Asked Aelita also blushing.

"Well...uh...if you want to be" Said Jermeie still blushing, but also smileing.

Aelita just cuped Jermeie's face in her hand's bring him in for a kiss. Then Aelita pulled away after about a minute and just smiled at her sweet Jermeie.

"SO is that a yes?" Asked Jermeie slyly.(sp?)

"Aelita rolled her eye's knowing what Jermeie wanted and pulled him in for another kiss, they kissed for quite awhile, about 10 seceond's into the kiss Jermeie licked Aelita's lip's wanting in, Aelita granted his wish and opend her mouth the toung's twisting in a sentule dance.

But finily after kiss for about two minutes strate they dicided they really needed air and begrugingly broke apart.

"Wow" Aelita said with a smile.

"Wow what?" Asked breathing a little harded than normal from lack of air.

"Wow as in your a really good kisser." Said Aelita a small suductive smile spreding playing acrros her face.

Jermeie grined and took her hand is his once more and headed back to Yumi's house to tell the gang of the good news...

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

OK THERE YOU GO, sorry it's a little short my aunt & grandprant's are here for Easter and I need to spent time with my cuz , sooo, avuie, I mean bye hehehe! PS: R&R!

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 


	10. Is Love Contagous?

OK sorry for the long wate here's the next chapter.

Disclammer: I dont own Code Lyoko, U should know that by now.

Clammer:I only own Mary & the plot.

96969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Is love contagous?

And with that Jermeie took Aelita's hand in his and the two walked back to tell there friend of the good news.

Yumi's House 969696969696

"Ok you two get up" Said Yumi looking at Odd and Mary wraped in each outher's arm's.

"No go away Yumi" Mary & Odd moned.

"Ok but your going to miss breakfast" Said Yumi tauntingly.

"BREAKFAST" Mary & Odd shouted poping up.

"Na, dont worry you have time were all going out for breakfast." Yumi said smileing and walking away.

"That was cold Yumi" Odd shouted after her.

"MAN," Mary whined, "I was finily living out my dream and Yumi goes and does that!" Mary mummbels a curse under her breath while Odd stands up put's a hand on his hip and smiles at her.

"What?" Asked Mary smiling back.

"Your dream was me holding me while you slep?" Asked Odd eyebrow raised a small smirk playing across his face.

"Well know there was more that just sleeping, to bad Yumi woke us up, maybe you would have found out what it was." Said Mary heading to the bathroon to change swaying her hip's in a aluring way winking at Odd.

'OH SHIT' Odd though, as he cursed shiglently at Yumi.

"HEY GUY'S WE HAVE GOOD NEWS" Said Jermeie and Aelita as they walked in Yumi's front door. 

"The only thing you could say that would be good is if you found a way to rewind time, so I could tape Yumi's mouth shut." Odd mumbeled.

"This is way better, Jermeie looked at Aelita and smiled," Were a coulep now" Jermeie finished smileing.

"WAIT! YOU MEAN YOU JERMEIE THE SHY ASKED AELITA YOUR PRINCESS TO BE YOUR GIRL?" Asked Odd with a smirk.

Jermeie & Aelita just smiled stupidly at each other.

"Ulrich has to here this Were is he Yumi?" Asked Odd.

"He's still in my room" As soon as those word's came out of Yumi's mouth she regerted it, BIG TIME.

"Wait You and Ulrich...Ulrich in your room" Asked Odd stareing.

"What's all the noice about" Asked Mary comming out of the bathroom.

"Yeah that's what I would like to know also" Said Ulrich comming down the stares rubbing the sleep from his eye's.

Odd leaned over to Mary and wspered in her ear, Mary's eye's widened.

"ULRICH & YUMI SLEP TOGETHER" Mary shreeked as she looked from Yumi to Ulrich and again to Yumi.

Yumi was blushing like mad, and Ulrich was now fianily fully awake.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

SO HOW WAS IT SORRY IT'S TOOK ME SO LONG TO UP-DATE I'VE BEEN VERY VERY BUSY. WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK R&R BYE!

96969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696 


	11. Boy's Time

Ok i'm back! Sorry again i've been really really busy! Well I know you dont want o hear me blab on so here's the next chapter.  
69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Disclamer:I own Code Lyoko, ok, so I only do in my dreams.

Clamier: I only own Mary and the plot!

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Boy's Time

"ULRICH AND YUMI SLEP TOGETHER!" Smark shreaked.

Yumi blushed, but at least Ulrich was now finily awake.

Aelita Just stared at Yumi.

"Um...Mary?" Said Odd.

"Uh, yeah what?"

"I kinda wispered it because it was soupost to stay a wisper" Said Odd.

"Oh...uh, sorry" Mumbeled Mary while blushing.

"Yumi?" Aelita said her name questeingly.

"Yes Aelita?" Asked Yumi, still blushing.

"Um,...well...uh...did I mean well did um, let's talk!"Aelita said finily able to form word's, then Aelita bloted up the staries with Yumi & Mary bouth.

"Well that was an interesting way to start the morning." Said Odd with his all to familer smile.

"shut up odd!" Ulrich mumbeled blushing, while throwing a pillow at Odd's head.

"Yeah Odd shut up,...thow he does have a point that was an interesting way to start the morning." Said Jermeie smileing.

Ulrich being embrassed threw a pillow at Jermeie to, starting a huge pillow fight, at a few minutes of pumbeling each other to death with pillows Jermeie started up a conversation.

"Wasn't it funny when Mary shreaked like that? ULRICH AND YUMI SLEP TOGETHER!" Asked Jermeie doing his best impersation of Mary.

Yeah it kinda was" Said Ulrich laughing slightly.

"Her voice was so, well high piched, like she just got done doing heavy lifting or somthing." Said Jermeie looking over at Odd.

Odd was glaring daggers at Jermeie, Jermeie's face noticably paled.

"Sor..sorry Odd didn't mean any offence by it!" Jermeie studdered, holding up his hands in mock deffite.

Odd didn't say anything, just looked away, as if in a trance.

"Odd are you ok?" Asked Jermeie.

"Odd?" Said Jermeie once more.

"ODD!" Shouted Jermeie putting a hand on his out of it friends sholuder.

"Hu?..what?" Said Odd finaily returning to the real world.

"What's the matter, you kinda zoned out there." Said Ulrich.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking, I mean why won't Mary tell us about her past?" Said Odd, sadness eveadent in his voice.

Ulrich & Jermeie now realizing, why there friend looked so troubeled, put conferting hand's on his sholuders.

"Don't worry Odd she'll tell you in time." Said Jermeie.

"Yeah, it may be nothing." said Ulrich

"Thank's guy's, your great friend's." Said Odd smileing up at his friends with his trade mark smile.

"SO, who's up for some breakfast?" Odd asked, half ordered.

"He back." said Ulrich flatly.

Odd threw a pillow at his friend, whitch started a chain rection.

96969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

SO HOW WAS IT, GOOD, BAD? lET ME KNOW OK R&R BYE! 

96969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696 


End file.
